Una celebracion tardía de cumple años
by MaeMae
Summary: Cada vez, las heridas son más profundas y más difíciles de perdonar... Qué hará nuestro joven escritor al respecto?. Amantes del yaoi bienvenidas. R&R por favor


Shuichi llega a la casa de su mejor amigo Hiroshi, tocando la puerta como si la fuera a tirar, (De hecho, fue gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Hiro que se apresuro a abrir, de lo contrario, ya estaría en el piso... :P)  
- Buaaaa... Hiro abrázame... Yuki me sacó, buaaaaaaaaaaa- Llora un desconsolado Shuichi.  
- Porque te saco ahora?? -_-U - Era la pregunta de casi todas las noches. Aún se preguntaba si ser guitarrista era su verdadera vocación. Ganaría más siendo doctor corazón :P.  
- No lo seeee T_T, yo no hice nada. Sólo... yo sólo... quería celebrarle su cumpleaños, pero como estuve de gira. Tu mismo estuviste conmigo  
- ........ aja. Y?  
- y... y... sabes lo que me dijo???  
  
- Déjame adivinar... ¬¬U  
  
- que ya era tarde... buaaaaaaaaaa -Hiro abraza a Shuichi, mientras pensaba "me lo imaginaba U-U"-  
Lo que ignoraba shuichi, era que después de tanto alboroto, había olvidado cerrar la puerta del apartamento de su mejor amigo... y mucho menos darse cuenta que cierto "rubio" lo seguía desde que salió corriendo de la casa.  
  
- llorón -Un voz tan conocida por shu le llamaba desde la puerta. Volteó a ver. Si... efectivamente Yuki Eiri hacía su aparición-  
- aaahhh YUKIII?!!!! qué haces aquí? -sin dejar de hablar a mil por hora- cómo entraste al departamento de Hiro?  
- (que cómo siempre, haciendo una cara de fastidio por el teladrama que estaban haciendo, juntando toda la paciencia del mundo, logró articular :) vamos baka  
- quién es el baka? no... yo me quedo aquí... hoy fuiste muy malo conmigo U-U-hace pucheros-  
- como quieras¬¬U , pero habia pensado mejor lo de mi regalo, pero ya vere quien me lo da -sale y se dirge ha su auto. 3...2...-  
- ?????  
- 1....  
  
- mata ne!!!! YUUUKIIIII -sale corriendo detras del rubio, de mirada asesina :P. Eiri no puede evitar sonreír. Es tan predecible. Por eso lo ama tanto... pero cómo decírselo? por supuesto que sabía que no era su culpa. Shuichi también tenía sus ocupaciones, pero le había dolido tanto... si el pequeño pelirrosa hubiese sabido que estubo esperando su llamada todo el día... sólo para escuchar su voz... no. Era muy orgulloso para admitirlo. Arreglaría lo que fuera esta noche. :) . De pronto siente cómo algo se le cuelga del brazo. Sabe lo que vendrá después. Eso es lo que vino a buscar.  
- no me dejes Yuki... no me dejes. Espérate. Yukiiiiii.  
  
El escritor no sabe qué decir. Se ha detenido, pero no se atreve a mirar a su koibito. Después de todo, si lo llegase a mirar, vería sus ojos implorantes, buscando un perdón que nunca existió, porque la culpa había sido de él... no del joven de orbes violetas que lo miraban espectante...  
- Yuki... háblame  
- baka ¬¬ - trata de quitarse a Shuichi. No puede permitirle ver la sonrisa que lleva, y que cada vez es más fácil de sacar cuando el pequeño cantante está cerca-  
- Yuki... por favor... perdóname. Yo... yo si me acordé...  
- recuerda que debes respirar -_-   
- pero... no pude llamarte, le consta a Hiro  
- a mi no me metan en eso -viendolos desde la puerta, pues Shuichi gritaba todo. Sólo esperaba que su amigo y su pesado amante se fueran ya... después de todo, había quedado de llamar a su querida Ayaka :D-  
- Yuki... por favor -ahora soltándose del brazo- perdóname, te lo pido... per... dó... na meeee... -Yuki lo besa. Es la única manera de hacerlo callar. Pero es que su pequeño no conocía la palabra "orgullo?". Èl no merecía esto. Nunca fue su culpa, y sin embargo, es incansable al momento de pedir perdón -  
  
- yuki... te necesito... dentro de mi -susurrando, muy sonrojado-  
- #o.o# -sorprendido de escuchar eso de Shuichi. El baka no es así... siempre había sido él, en tomar la delantera... por qué ahora... shuichi...-  
- yuki no me quiereeeeee buaaaaaaaaaa :'(  
  
Siempre lo mismo. Era increíble la facilidad con que el pequeño cantante cambiaba de ánimo. Primero imploraba perdón... para luego pedir... ejem... y ahora, porque no había alcanzado a dar una respuesta, digna del escritor, significaba que no lo quería? Derepente, cesa el llanto. Yuki mira sorprendido... Shuichi tiene esbozada una sonrisa, pero no es como las dulce y tierna que siempre le da. Esta es fría y ahora qué...  
- está bien yuki -se pone serio- veo que era mentira  
- que es mentira? -cada vez más exasperado. A dónde quería llegar el baka?-  
- tu no estabas pensando nada para el cumpleaños. No pienso obligarte a nada mejor me quedo donde Hiro   
- sera una larga noche -Hiro suspira, negando con su cabeza-  
- hasta me duele la cabeza. Hasta mañana yuki  
Ah... no. Lo que le faltaba. Tanto trabajo le tomó dejar su orgullo a un lado, para venirlo a buscar y llevarlo de regreso a su "hogar". No va a perder esta oportunidad, así que lo toma por el brazo  
  
- estas......  
- no suéltame... me haces daño baka  
- encoje los hombros- como quieras. - Yuki ya se está cansando de este tire y afloja.   
  
Se monta en su mercedes, y lo enciende, Shuichi no puede mas..... y empieza a llorar amargamente mientras se arrodilla. Yuki ve esto y se baja del carro, carga a Shu chan y lo pone en el asiento del copiloto. Shuichi aun no se daba cuenta, estaba tan ensimismado con sus propios pensamientos... tan arrepentido por lo que acababa de pasar... seguía llorando...  
- Shu chan??  
- yo... yo lo siento tanto... yuki... yooo...   
- shhh!!!! -lo besa-  
- ahhh??? - No puede creer lo que está pasando. Finalmente le corresponde y lo abraza- yuki... yoo... lo siento tanto... soy tan baka   
- vas a inundar el carro Shuichi  
- y siempre es mi culpa U_U -Yuki lo besa, es muy útil cuando empieza con sus idioteces-  
- yu.. kkiiii... -de repente, shuichi cae en un sueño... con una sonrisa en los labios-  
  
El joven escritor observa a su amor y luego termina de arrancar, Shuichi se recoge todo en el asiento... mientras murmura en sueños... "yukii...", Hiro los ve partir, y agradece a Kami que al fin va a poder dormir (si claro como no U-U), porque Shuichi será su mejor amigo, pero cuando esta depre no lo deja hacer nada. Ya se aproximan a casa... y Yuki está frente a una encrucijada. No puede dejar al pelirrosa así...Pero teme despertarlo.. así que lo carga, y lo lleva hasta el apartamento, notando que es tan ligero como una pluma y lo acuesta en la cama  
- yu...kiii   
  
Shuichi sin querer, lo agarra de la camisa y lo arrastra, Yuki no se resiste y lo besa profundamente, pues desde un principio, cuando lo fue a buscar a la casa de Hiroshi, esa era su intención, Shuichi sólo logra gemir un poco, el beso se hace cada vez más y más apasionado por lo que el rubio no pierde oportunidad y le arranca la camisa a su koi. Ante la pronta reacción de Yuki, Shu gime un tanto por la sorpresa... un tanto por el frío que alcanzó a sentir, sin embargo, sus gemidos fueron cayados por los labios ambrientos del escritor, quien recorria el cuerpo de su pequeño pelirrosa con sus manos expertas. Shuichi no sabía que hacer... repetían esto tantas veces, pero aun era muy ingénuo, temía equivocarse... temia responder  
  
Yuki pasa a darle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, un fuerte gemido sale finalmente de la garganta de Shuichi, sorprendido, y apenado, tapa su boca y mira asutado a su amante, qué había sido eso?, El rubio le sonrie seductoramente, Shuichi no sabe lo que su koi está jugando, pero le gusta. Un "ahhhhh...." sale de los labios de Shuichi, Yuki ahora lame el cuello de Shu y va bajando poco a poco, el cantante sólo cierra los ojos entregándose a todo lo que siente. Tímidamente, empieza a acariciar la espalda del rubio...incitándolo a seguir.  
  
Yuki como puede le quita el resto de la ropa "AHHHH... yu... kiii...", los movimientos de Shuichi también son desesperados.. y como puede intenta quitarle la ropa a su amante... pero sus manos no son tan expertas como las del rubio, Yuki se desviste sin dejar de besar a Shuichi. Un Shuichi más aventurado, decide levantar un poco su rodilla hasta golpear ligeramente con la hombría de Yuki, sin dejar de acariciar su amplia espalda, a Yuki le recorre un corrientaso por todo su cuerpo, nunca su pequeño habia hecho algo asi, siempre era el que se dejaba hacer, pero esto le estaba gustando, lo mismo al pelirrosa, participar directamente, actuando bajo sus instintos, Yuki se perdia mas en sus deseos. Shu sonríe... bingo, Yuki llega a las tetillas de Shu y las succiona "aHhhhh... yukiiiiii.... ahhh" Shuichi se arquea casi dolorosamente, no estaba preparado.  
  
Sus manos pequeñas, siempre juguetonas, ahoran apretaban con ansias el muslo de su amado... sus labios se movian... emitiendo gemidos... a veces ruidosos... a veces mudos... Yuki mientras continuaba en su labor, bajo su mano y acaricio la entre pierna de su amante "ahhhh... ahhhhhh" Shuichi estaba experimentando un placer tal... que ya no pensaba.. sólo se entragaba a las sensaciones. Yuki cambio de tetilla, mientras que con su mano se dirigia a la espalda de Shu chan acariciandola hasta llegar a su parte trasera. Shuichi, que hasta el momento permanecía con los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe. Sabía lo que vendría... y trató de calmarse lo más posible... Sintiendo que Shu chan se puso tenso, le dio besitos tranquilizadores. Shuichi sabía que debía calmarse... esos besos... tan urgentes, tan delicados... se sentia amado... su yuki... pronto... yuki y él... serían uno. Yuki con su mano libre, busca en la mesita de noche el lubricante, separandose de los labios de Shu chan por unos momentos, Shuichi busca desesperadamente los labios de su amante... manos traviesas recorren todo el cuerpo de yuki, hasta encontrarse con el objeto de su deseo, El hombre de ojos miel unta con sus dedos algo de lubricante para comenzar a dilatar el pequeño espacio que invadiría pronto. Shuichi cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Siente la invasión, y trata de relajarse lo más posible. Deja las caricias para aferrarse a las sábanas mientras ladea un poco la cabeza.  
  
Eiri comienza a mover sus dedos para preparar mejor a Shu chan para el momento de la invasion, Shuichi lleva una mano hacia su boca... después de todo, recuerda cómo yuki casi lo deja por ser "ruidoso". No quiere que eso pase... su otra mano aun sostiene con fuerza la sábana, tratando de acostrumbrarse a la invasión... sus nodillos están blancos de tanta presión ejercida sobre ellos, Yuki dirige su otra mano hacia la de Shuichi, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de el, soltando de esta manera el agarre que tenía con las sabanas. Sintiendo que Shu estaba listo, se sienta en la cama trayendo a Shu con él  
- Espera... yuki... aún... nooooo... duele... O.O  
- pero si no he entrado aún - con voz ronca, no podia aguantar mas estar fuera de Shu-  
  
Yuki antes de entrar en Shu se unta lubricante para que sea mas suave, y luego sienta a Shu sobre su entre pierna, mirandolo a la cara, y se introduce muy despacio en el. Shu no es capaz de abrir sus ojos. Aun con el rostro agachado, lo esconde en el hombro de yuki. Una mano se posa firme en su brazo, mientras la otra sigue entrelazandola con la de Yuki. Siente la penetración... y sabe la delicadeza y el esmero del rubio... pero no puede evitarlo... duele, Yuki espera a que Shu pueda acoplarse para empezar el movimiento  
  
Por fin, toda la hombría de Yuki estuvo dentro de Shu. Éste notó que yuki se detenía... pero por qué? Abrió sus ojos y miró a su amado con cara de confusión, sólo para toparse con su tierna mirada, cuando sintio que Shu chan estaba relajado comenzo a moverse dentro de el  
- ahh... ahhh... yukii....  
  
Shuichi trataba de concentrarse en los movimientos... por una vez en la vida... quería hacerlo bien. Yuki es muy apasionado, demasiado para su propio bien... hoy se estaba conteniendo. espero para seguir el ritmo... Yuki aumento la velocidad, y con una de sus manos tomo la hombria de Shu chan y empezo a masturbarlo con la misma velocidad   
- ahh... ahhhh yuuukiiiii... ahhh  
- Shu chan.....  
  
Shuichi se sentía en el cielo... el sentimiento era tan indescriptible... sus ojos volvieron a cerrarsen, siguiendo el ritmo que imponía su rubio, y al sentir la mano de su amor encima de su hombría, estaba a punto de enloquecer...  
- yuki... ahh... ya... no... puedo.. mas... ahhhh   
- ...... yo tampoco...Shu chan...... -Yuki llego al climax al mismo tiempo que Shuichi, cayendo acostados Shu sobre Yuki sin separarse aun, tratando de recuperar la respiracion-  
-las mejillas de Shuichi estaban rojas. Sentía su líquido entre ambos cuerpos, bañados por el sudor. Trataba en vano de controlar su respiración, pero le consolaba saber que yuki tampoco lo conseguía...- Te amo tanto...  
- ........  
  
Shu abrió sus ojos, sólo para ver que yuki los tenía cerrados. Con algo de decepción, volvió a cerrarlos... después de todo, no era muy diferente a otras ocasiones... el cansancio invadía todo su ser...Cuando ya se habian recuperado algo, Yuki se separo de Shu chan y lo acomodo a su lado, abrazandolo por la cintura, atrayendolo hacia el y sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Shu. Sin embargo, al igual que siempre concluían, notó que Shuichi lloraba. No era como siempre, berrinches... lloraba en silencio... sus ojos aún cerrados, lágrimas rebeldes escapándose de sus ojos.. En un principio, pensó que era por que le dolía, sin embargo, esta noche fue extremadamente cuidadoso... entonces... por qué?  
-Yuki al notar las lagrimas silenciosas, beso delicadamente cada ojo y lamio las lagrimas, tratando de borrarlas de ese rostro tan hermoso y angelical- Shu cha....  
- qué hice mal? -fue casi un murmullo, pero debido a la proximidad, yuki lo escuchó perfectamente-  
- a que te refieres??  
- soy muy ruidoso? me adelante? qué hice mal -shuichi volteó su rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados. Pese a sus esfuerzos, las lágrimas seguían resbalando  
- yuki lo abrazo mas fuerte y susurrandole al oido- estuviste genial!!!, fue la mejor entre las mejores   
- entonces... por qué?-shuichi abrió los ojos mirando a su amante en forma implorante-  
- por qué qué??  
- por qué no me amas... es que... es tan difícil hacerlo? se que soy algo tonto, muy ruidoso... pero diablos Yuki... así soy yo, ahora shu volvía a llorar pero ésta vez cubría con sus manos los ojos-  
- y quien dijo que yo no te amo??? -tomando sus manos y viendolo a los ojos-   
- Por qué no me lo dices entonces... -ahora Shuichi gritaba... mucho dolor oculto, había envenenado su alma-  
- callo a Shuichi con un beso y luego le dijo- Ai shiteru baka  
- es el mejor regalo de cumple años que me has dado  
- Yuki...  
  
Shuichi respondió el beso, pero esta vez, sentia como un gran peso se deshacía de su corazón... shuichi es completamente feliz... por lo menos esta noche... Y yuki... bueno. El ya tiene su regalo de cumpleaños :P.  
  
FIN  
  
Por Suzaku Koi & Hikaru Itsuko 


End file.
